West Nile virus (WNV) is a mosquito-borne flavivirus that infects humans, horses, and birds. The virus is transmitted to humans and several animal species through mosquitoes that acquire the virus by feeding on infected birds. The virus is indigenous to Africa, Asia, Europe, and Australia, and has recently caused large epidemics in the Western Hemisphere, including in Europe and the United States. WNV was first detected in North America in 1999 during an epidemic of meningoencephalitis in New York City. WNV seroprevalence studies in Queens, N.Y. showed evidence of prior infection in 2.6% of the population, age 5 or older. During 1999-2002, the virus extended its range throughout much of the eastern United States. The range of WNV infections within the Western Hemisphere is expected to continue to expand.
Human WNV infections are often subclinical but clinical infections can range in severity from uncomplicated fever to fatal meningoencephalitis. The incidence of severe neuroinvasive disease and death increases with age. Epidemics of WNV encephalitis and meningitis raise concerns that transmission of WNV may occur through voluntary blood donations. As with other flaviviruses, WNV possesses a single-stranded plus-sense RNA genome of approximately 11,000 nucleotides. The genome contains a single open reading frame (ORF) of about 10,300 nucleotides that encodes a polyprotein that is proteolytically processed into 10 mature viral proteins, in the order of NH2-C-prM-E-NS1-NS2A-NS2B-NS3-NS4A-NS4B-NS5-COOH. The three structural proteins, capsid (C), membrane (prM), and envelope (E), are encoded within the 5′ portion of the ORF, while the seven nonstructural proteins, NS1, NS2A, NS2B, NS3, NS4A, NS4B and NS5, are encoded within the 3′ portion. The boundaries of these proteins, numbered relative to the nucleotide sequence of WNV, strain EG101, are as follows: C, 97-465; pr, 466-741; M, 742-986; E, 987-2469; NS1, 2470-3525; NS2A, 3526-4218; NS2B, 4219-4611; NS3, 4612-6458; NS4A, 6459-6915; NS4B, 6916-7680; NS5, 7681-10395. For a review of WNV and its molecular structure, see, Brinton, M. A., Ann. Rev. Micorbiol. (2002) 56:371-402; and Lanciotti et al., Science (1999) 286:2333-2337.
To date, no effective prevention or treatment of WNV infection exists. Currently, then, public education and mosquito abatement programs are used to curb transmission of the virus. However, rapid intervention is critical in order to reduce the risk to humans. Traditionally, detection of virus has been accomplished by testing mosquitoes and dead birds for the presence of virus using cell culture methods and immunoassay techniques. However, these methods are extremely time consuming and can take a week or more to complete.
The diagnosis of WNV infection in humans can be established by the presence of WNV IgM antibody in serum or cerebrospinal fluid (CSF), increases in WNV antibody detected by ELISA or WNV neutralizing antibody. However, confirmation of the type of infecting virus is possible only by detection of a fourfold or greater rise in virus-specific neutralizing antibody titers in either CSF or serum by performing plaque reduction neutralization assays with several flaviviruses. Virus isolation in cell culture from CSF and serum has generally been unsuccessful, likely due to the low level and short-lived viremia associated with infection. Additionally, immunological tests are indirect, and nonspecific antigen-antibody reactions can occur and result in false-positive determinations. Hence, immunological tests have serious drawbacks, limited utility and provide only an indirect index of potential viral infectivity.
Recently, TAQMAN fluorogenic 5′ nuclease assays have been used to detect WNV in CSF specimens. Briese et al., The Lancet (2000) 355:1614-1615; Lanciotti et al., J. Clin. Microbiol. (2000) 38:4066-4071. Lanciotti et al., J. Clin. Microbiol. (2001) 39:4506-4513 describes the use of nucleic acid sequence-based amplification (NASBA) for detecting WNV.
This amplification technique employs three enzymes, reverse transcriptase, T7 RNA polymerase and RNase H and the final amplification product is single-stranded RNA with a polarity opposite of the target. The amplified RNA product can be detected using a target-specific capture probe bound to a substrate, in combination with a labeled detector probe. Alternatively, amplified RNA can be specifically detected in real-time using molecular beacon probes in the amplification reaction.
Nevertheless, there remains a need for the development of reliable and efficient methods of detecting WNV in samples from humans and animals, in order to curb transmission of the virus.